Shaun
| aliases = | continuity = Shaun of the Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | associations = | known relatives = Barbara Shaun's mum; sadly deceased. Philip Shaun's stepfather; Also deceased, but he was kind of a dick anyway. | status = | born = 1975 | died = | 1st appearance = Shaun of the Dead | final appearance = | actor = Simon Pegg }} Shaun is a fictional retail outlet supervisor & reluctant hero and the main character featured in the 2004 zombie/comedy film Shaun of the Dead. He was played by actor Simon Pegg. Biography Shaun was born in London, England in 1975 to Barbara and an unidentified father. Shaun's father split up with Barbara when Shaun was quite young, and Barbara remarried to a man named Philip. Philip was a very strict stepfather and Shaun and he never quite got along, despite the fact that Philip actually cared for him quite a bit. As an adult, Shaun enjoyed spending time with his best friend Ed, who was an uncouth freeloader that often crashed at Shaun's house. Their favorites activities included playing video games and downing pints at a pub called the Winchester. Shaun worked as a junior supervisor at an electronics retail outlet called Foree Electronics. He was dating a girl named Liz at this time. Liz however, wanted a bit more from Shaun, including seeing him aspire to greater things in his career. Shaun wanted to accommodate Liz, but was reluctant to give up the lifestyle that he was accustomed to. All of this really ended up meaning very little in the wake of coming events. For an undisclosed reason, a zombie outbreak began spreading throughout Europe, including England. It took Shaun and Ed a while to realize what was happening, but after taking down a few zombies, Shaun found it within himself to take on a role of leadership. Shaun's plan was to bring Ed to pick up his mother and kill Philip (whom he had already learned had been infected), then grab Liz and bring everyone back to the Winchester where they would enjoy a nice cold pint and wait for everything to blow over. This tactic met with several problems. Before Philip succumbed to the zombie infection, he confided in Shaun about how he really felt about him, which deeply affected Shaun. They rounded up Liz, as well as their friends Dianne and David, and managed to fight their way through the zombie hordes until they were inside the Winchester, which they then proceeded to board up. Shawn discovered that his mother had been bitten during the fray and he was unable to put her down. David however, had no qualms about shooting Barbara in the head, and did so. The zombies began breaking through the windows and walls, killing Dianne and David, and Ed sacrificed himself to give Shaun and Liz a chance to escape. As Shaun had predicted, the zombie pandemic did seem to blow over. Shaun reconciled with Liz and the two lived happily ever after at Shaun's house. Oh yeah... they kept zombie Ed in the guest cottage and Shaun would occasionally play video games with his undead friend. How's that for a slice of fried gold? Notes & Trivia See also External Links Appearances * Shaun of the Dead References